Doing Fine
by Advent-of-an-Equinox
Summary: Nick and Ellis don't have what they had before the infection. Ellis doesn't want to admit it, but Nick is getting worse and worse as time goes by. He comes to the conclusion that he must do something before Keith and Dave do it for him.  Contains 'yaoi'


Nick and I..

Well, Nick and I are a strange pair to look at. We don't do like most new couples.. We don't giggle, hold hands and slobber all over each other as if Cupid used a damn grenade launcher on us.

We kind of set up this relationship during the apocalypse. It was unspoken, seldom mentioned, and for me, a much deeper thrill than killing a blood-drolling zombie could ever bring.

Things were fine, we still helped Ro and Coach. We were still focused, arrogant, and stubborn.

Sure, there were times that we couldn't stand looking at each other or even hearing the other breath, but there were also moments when Nick was so kind and gentle that it almost made me want to cry.

But, I didn't. Shoot, what kind of badass zombie killing machine would I have been if I would have acted like a teenage girl?

Of course, there were intimate moments between us. Though they were short, fiery, and followed by an awkward silence; they were still some of the best moments of my time as a survivor.

Aside from driving Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car, I mean.

God, I miss that car..

Anyway, after the apocalypse was over and we were kept in camp, released and let loose with everyone else to try and rebuild society.

That's when things between me and Nick went to hell.

Straight to hell.

"Ellis, damn it, why are you late?"

Ellis cringed as he slowly shut the door to the apartment; hoping the conman was luckily asleep or gone out.

Ellis' luck had ran out long ago, it seemed.

"I was with Keith and Dave.. There was this really cool car show up in Wentworth an' it was only fer today, so I wanted to go an' see it," Ellis said, removing his wind breaker and hanging it on the wall.

He was hoping that Nick wasn't drunk. He didn't like Nick's behavior when he was drunk.

Hell, he just didn't like a drunken Nick at all.

A good part of the fridge had liquor in it. All kinds of stuff. Ellis stuck to the occassional beer, but if a really bad day happened to come along, he'd hit the bar with his buddies and drink himself stupid.

He needed to. Coming home to a drunk, furious Nick required him to be shit-faced.

Nick hadn't started getting himself drunk until a few weeks after their release. He didn't really need to find a job; he still conned the occassional sucker. He'll even hit the casinos some times to put a nice bulge in his wallet. Ellis went back to working with his friends in a repair shop; just like he didn't prior to the infection.

Ellis didn't know why Nick opted to get himself drunk five days out of the week, but at first he figured it would just be better for them both if he ignored it and worked around the situation.

Big ass mistake.

It was a few weeks ago; Ellis came back late after an elderly lady came in with her car just as they were closing. Ellis didn't mind working on it after hours, so he let Keith and Dave go on home. He finished the job, closed up shop and headed back home.

He opened the door and his nose wrinkled as the strong smell of alcohol reached his nostrils.

"Damn, Nick! What did you do, clean the house with whiskey and shit?" Ellis walked into the living room, looking at the drunk man on the couch.

Nick looked up from his entralling episode of Blue Clues and his voice slurred with intoxication," Where da fuck were yew.. Yew were supposta been home an hour 'go."

"An elderly lady can in when we were closin' up shop, so I figured I'd be nice an' help 'er out," Ellis replied, trying to walk around the couch.

Nick grabbed his arm and gave a strong, drunken pull," What were yew really doin'?" Nick's face turned angry as he yanked Ellis to the floor, making him curse as he landed on the liquor bottles.

"I was helpin' that old lady!" Ellis protested, trying to get to his feet," Damn, Nick, I wasn't gone that l-"

Ellis' words were cut off as a fist connected with his jaw; sending him back onto his ass again.

"Fuck! Why'd yew that for, Nick!"

"Shut yer damn mouth, Aylus," Nick said, stumbling as he stood up and raised another fist to the Savannah native.

Ellis reacted the best way he knew how. He connected his fist with Nick's jaw and sent the drunk into a slumber; half on the couch, half off.

Ellis situated him and looked at him while rubbing his sore jaw.

It didn't hurt that much, but it was the pure and simple fact that Nick had hit him that made the small tears brim his eyes. He roughly wiped them away, walking to the kitchen and retrieving a garbage bag and cleaning the mess Nick had made.

_'I'm sure this is a one time thing'_, Ellis thought,_ 'Nick'll keep straight for now on.'_

Unfortunately for Ellis, Nick's abusive behavior continued, even worsened to a certain degree.

An example as the beginning scene continues..

"That's bullshit," Nick said, walking towards Ellis from his seat of the sofa.

Nick's voice wasn't slurring yet, but the smell of alcohol was blatant and the three or so beers on the coffee table attested for it.

Nick was drunk. Not really bad drunk, but drunk nonetheless.

That was enough to make Ellis worry.

"Yew kin call Keith or Dave and ask 'em, Nick," Ellis said as he tried edging his way around the conman, wanting to go and give him a little room.

Nick grabbed his arm, pulling Ellis to him," When's the last time me and you had a nice evening, Ellis?" Nick rubbed his cheek, the rubbing becoming rougher as Ellis stared at him.

"Answer the fucking question, Ellis," Nick warned, pressing his fingers into Ellis' cheek and jaw.

Ellis winced a little," I dunno.. a while?" Ellis didn't want to have a 'nice evening.' It was nice for Nick, but hell for him. It usually consisted of him and Nick making love and it turned nasty pretty quick. Not one of Ellis' favorite things to do.

"Way too damn long," Nick smirked, pulling Ellis' chin towards his face.


End file.
